Loving Kairi
by OutlawAzn
Summary: This is a S&K.....R/R plz!This is my first time so don't be too harsh!New Chapter is up.
1. Loving Kairi

Disclaimer: I do not own any of or characters incorporated with Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Loving Kairi  
  
The room was dark and musty. Riku was lying on the bed with his face flaring a deep crimson red. Sora and Kairi were at his side looking down on him sadly. They were all in Riku's house in his room. "Sure you can pull through big guy?" Sora asked playfully. "*cough* don't worry I'll be fine." replied Riku sickly. "Best of wishes to a full recovery Riku!" Kairi exclaimed cheerfully. The door slowly opens. It's Riku's mother. She tells Sora and Kairi that Riku needs time to rest. Sora and Kairi walk outside onto the warm beach. The evening sun is gradually making its way into a sunset. The two make there way to the front of the beach. They both sit next to each other while Sora slowly leans onto his back looking at the sky. "Kairi, can I ask you something?" Sora is still lying on his back gazing into the sky. "Um, sure what is it Sora?" Sora's stomach started to go wild with a tantrum of butterflies. He felt that his palms were getting sweaty but he tried to remain cool. "What would you do if I told you that the sunset was beautiful?" Sora muttered. "Well, I would agree with you," Kairi replied with a little curiosity. "What if I told you that you were more beautiful than the sunset? That you were the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen?" Sora questioned. "Well I would do this." While Sora was still on his back Kairi leaned over onto him and locked her lips with his. Sora's body pulsed with excitement of this great feeling. They kissed for several more seconds until separating their lips. "I love you Kairi." Sora was cut off because Kairi gave him a second deep kiss...  
  
Well this is my first so I hope you enjoyed! It's really short I know but I'm new at this! 


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any characters, items, places, etc from Disney or Squaresoft.  
  
Loving Kairi-The Starting  
  
...Kairi cut off her kiss to Sora.  
  
"Tehehehehe," Kairi cutely laughed.  
  
"What?" Sora questioned softly.  
  
"You're blushing so much right now!"  
  
"Oh, uh heh heh." Sora giggled clumsly.  
  
"Well our parents probably want us home for dinner right now so I'll see you later."  
  
"O-ok later," Sora stuttered.  
  
Kairi gave him one last good-bye kiss before parting. Sora ran home with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Later at night when Sora is trying to get some sleep.  
  
"I can't stop thinking about her. Man! I can't get any sleep.I know! I'll go over to her house!"  
  
"Sora silently tip-toed his way out the front door and off to Kairi's house. It was very dark and about midnight. The moon was up in its full and white, glowing form. Each step Sora made left a soft indentation on the beach's smooth surface. It was at this time Sora bumped into something and toppled over with whatever it was.  
  
"Gosh Sora you're so clumsy!" said the feminine shadow.  
  
"What? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Kairi!" Sora quickly muttered.  
  
"What are you doing out at night?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep without you by my side Sora.I have a heartache from being away from you. So I had to go see you!"  
  
"Wow! Same reason here!"  
  
"Well we should find some place to sleep out here Sora."  
  
"Here follow me."  
  
Sora led Kairi to a spot in the cove where there are large green leaves. Sora made a bed out of the leaves and they both laid down.  
  
"Sora.don't ever leave me," Kairi said with her head laid upon Sora's chest.  
  
"Don't worry." once again Sora was cut off by a deep kiss from Kairi. But this time our two lovers round first base.  
  
MORE R/R PLEASE!!!!!!!!! 


	3. A Sturdy Road with a Broken End

Disclaimer: AGAIN, I do not own any Disney or Squaresoft properties that are heard in the story.  
  
A Sturdy Road with a Broken End  
  
The early morning sun slowly rose. The sun made its way to Destiny Islands shining its first light on everything. The cove's crystal clear waters shined with a chrome-like blue. Sora waked up with a feeling on his chest.  
  
"What the? Oh yea it's Kairi," he muttered tiredly.  
  
Sora laid back upon the leaves with Kairi lying on him with her head on his chest. He slowly put his right hand upon her back and lightly shook her.  
  
"Oh my gosh she feels so soft and warm!" Sora thought to himself.  
  
Kairi slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Sora. She smiled a lazy just-got-out-of-bed smile and kissed her lover on the lips.  
  
"Hey babe how did you sleep?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Thanks to you it's been the best night of sleep I've ever had."  
  
  
  
I NEED MORE R/R PLZ OR I WON'T WASTE TIME DOING THIS! (OMG U GUYS ARE SOOOO SUPPORTIVE! Ok back to Chapter 3)  
  
"Good!" exclaimed Kairi while still maintaining her innocent girl smile.  
  
They laid there for a couple of minutes but then something struck Sora. The thought hit him across the head like a boxing glove.  
  
"Uh oh," Sora muttered with fear.  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" Kairi questioned with sudden curiosity.  
  
"Riku.what will he think about this? I mean, he's just as in love with you as I am. He's going to beat me up for this! Awwwww man!"  
  
"Why are you so worried? You can stand up to him. I know you can! I believe in you."  
  
"I just hope I can get to Riku before he." A voice is heard booming across the cove.  
  
"SORA!"  
  
The more R/R I get the more I write so keep on reviewing because you guys are so nice! 


	4. Here Comes Riku

Disclaimer: AGAIN, I do not own any Disney or Squaresoft properties that are heard in the story.  
  
Here Comes Riku  
  
"Uh hi Riku.uh heh?" Sora laughed cowardly.  
  
Riku ran up to Sora and smacked him across the face so hard that Sora rolled into the Cove's shallow waters.  
  
"RIKU!" Kairi yelled as she b-slapped Riku across the face.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" Riku whined as he rubbed the side of his face.  
  
"That's for slapping my man!" Kairi addressed strongly.  
  
Kairi quickly rushed over to Sora's side to help him up. Sora's face was burning a deep red of anger. But just as soon as Sora got up Riku gave him a sucker punch in the stomach.  
  
"STOP IT!" Kairi screamed as she gave Riku a good kick in his family jewels.  
  
"Owwwwww! Fine, I see I'm not wanted here, but you'll see Sora! I'm going to get you back for taking what wasn't yours! Kairi is mine." Riku retorted but Kairi interrupted.  
  
"I'm not yours and never was!" Kairi replied angrily.  
  
Riku stormed off through some bushes as Kairi ran to Sora to support him.  
  
"Riku is such an ass," Sora said weakly.  
  
"Don't let him get to you. I'm here for you," Kairi replied softly.  
  
"Thanks Kairi."  
  
"No problem."  
  
The two embraced one another in a loving hug. They then slowly walked out to the main beach front. Wakka looked over and then suddenly noticed that Sora as walking weakly.  
  
"Whoa did you get beat up, ya?" Wakka questioned as he ran over to Sora.  
  
"This is Riku's fault Wakka," Kairi explained to him.  
  
"I always envied him, but now I'm having second thoughts, ya?"  
  
"Well, we'll talk to you later Wakka," Kairi quickly mentioned.  
  
WRITER'S BLOCK! Can you guys help me to think of something to make come next? By the way I'm surprised no one has criticized my work very badly; thank you! 


End file.
